Starcrossed
by carolily
Summary: When two shooting stars streak through the sky, Colonello and Lal Mirch just happened to see it at the same time, invoking an anicent legend. Though shall they fall in love, the stars shall mercilessly tear thim apart, only resulting in tragedy. Cololal
1. Though the Stars

_There once existed a legend, passed from generation to generation that claimed, if two people saw two shooting starts falling to earth at the very same time, their fate will be forever intertwined. But though they shall fall in love, the stars will mercilessly tear them apart again and again, resulting in a heart-breaking tragedy. _

_With that being said, let the story unfold..._

First, meet Lal Mirch. She is a no-nonsense type of woman, who can kill a grown man with her bare hands and deliver sarcasm politely. With her navy hair and dark red eyes, she is an imposing figure despite her petite size. Did I also mention that she is _the_ instructor of the Italian underwater forces COMSUBIN? Well, now you know. Doesn't she sound like someone you wouldn't want to cross? She isn't. But unfortunately for the trembling new recruits that she was glaring at with contempt, she wasn't in a good mood. Not at all.

But it was even worse for her blond-haired blue-eyed bandanna-wearing lieutenant Colonello, who was currently jogging at a leisurely pace towards the squad, seemingly not caring that he was half an hour late. He probably didn't know he was going to get fried by a certain angry commander. As his footsteps neared, a very angry Lal spun around to face the sloppily clad man who was currently grinning like an idiot, and slapped him, hard. The rest of the squad winced.

"Lieutenant, you are half an hour late! What explanation do you have?" Lal snapped, glaring down the grinning idiot, (yes, he was still smiling despite being slapped) who was rubbing his cheek.

"Come on Lal, I just over slept a bit!" Colonello tried to put a hand on Lal's shoulder, but it was icily slapped away.

"It's Commander Mirch to you, Lieutenant, and we'll settle this later."With one last angry look, Lal turned to face the squad, while Colonello took his place behind her. Taking a deep breath, she addressed the new recruits with an emotionless face.

"I am Lal Mirch, and I will be your commander from this day forwards, until you are deemed worthy of joining a higher-ranked squad. You shall address me as Commander Mirch, or Ma'am. Understand?" The men in the squad trembled, eyes shining with fear.

"Yes ma'am!" They all shouted in response. Lal snorted.

"COMSUBIN is not a place for the weak. If you can't take extreme training exercises and little rest, then you can leave and go back crying to your mothers right now because I have neither the time nor the patience to babysit you. Is that clear?" She barked, as the squad fidgeted, but not a single man left their positions.

"Good. Today is probably your only free afternoon in a while, so I suggest you enjoy it. Dinner will be served in the mess hall a six o'clock pm sharp. If you're late, then expect to go to bed with an empty stomach." Her eyes scanned the group, locking her gaze onto a man in the first row that raised his hand hesitantly. She nodded at him, giving him permission to speak.

"Um... excuse me, Commander Mirch, with all due respect, are you sure you are able to train us? I mean, you ARE a woman after all and..." He trailed off nervously, into silence.

And, as you would hypothesize, that was the absolute worst thing to say to Lal Mirch, especially when she's in a foul mood.

Rolling her eyes, Lal walked up to the recruit, and as fast as lightning, she kneed him in the gut, making him stumble back in surprise. Not even close to finished, she kicked him in the head, easily slipping past his hasty defences, and had the man pinned to the ground with his arms behind his back in a matter of seconds. Getting up and dusting her pants, she glared at the rest of the men who watched in silence, their jaws stretched into wide Os.

"Anybody else want to try?" None of the other men moved. Returning to her original position, leaving the challenger to pick himself up, she addressed the squad once again.

"You are dismissed." And with that, she turned and walked away, with Colonello jogging to keep up with her.

"You really are as ruthless as ever kora." He smiled drily, as he followed her to the training rooms. Lal crossed her arms.

"I remember you asking the exact same question when you were a recruit." She retorted. Colonello sighed, remembering that unfortunate incident.

"And you thrashed me hard kora." Again, he tried to lay his hand on Lal's shoulder, but this time, she didn't slap it away.

Now, a few things on Colonello. He is the Lieutenant, as well as private trainee of Lal Mirch. He has a habit of adding kora! To the end of his sentences, a catch phrase that nobody has figured out why he liked so much. With his sandy blonde hair and clear azure eyes, he is often the talk of many females working in the office. But he has his eyes set on one woman, namely his cold-blooded demon from hell trainer, Lal Mirch. Of course, nearly everyone could see that his love for her was obvious, due to his shameless pickup tactics, but nobody knew how Lal Mirch in question felt. That was why the teacher and student pair was more often than not the talk of the break room, though one person has to be on guard at the door at all times to warn the gossiping trainees if the demon trainer herself was coming.

As Lal threw open the doors to the training rooms, the few people that were in there scampered out quickly, not wanting to be caught in the middle of a fray. Taking his position in the middle of the room, Colonello faced Lal, sliding into a fighting stance.

"I was serious about dealing with you." Lal warned as she gracefully aimed a kick at his midsection, which he blocked with ease. Years of training with Lal had improved his hand to hand combat abilities by quite a bit.

"When weren't you serious?" Colonello grunted, as he punched her head, but missed.

"In that case-"Lal quickly caught Colonello's hand, and kicked him hard in the gut, sending him to the floor.

"You let your guard down." She commented drily, as Colonello picked himself up from the dusty ground.

"As un-ladylike as always I see." He smiled and tried to attack again, this time successful in landing a blow to Lal's stomach. Stepping back, a rare smirk appeared on her face.

"That's much better." She remarked, blocking all his punches and aimed a few of her own.

Just like that, training continued like any other ordinary day, except the day, they would discover later, was far from ordinary.

* * *

><p>As the pair arrived at the mess hall, sweaty and out of breath, the line-up for food was mercilessly short. Quickly taking plates and helping themselves to the salad and fried rice for dinner that night, they looked for a place to sit, but found that the hall was quite full, in result of the new recruits that came in today.<p>

"So, where do you suggest we go?" Lal raised an eyebrow, nodding at the full seats in the hall. All the noise the men were making was giving her a headache.

"Well, where else but outside kora!" Colonello grinned, and grabbing Lal by the wrist, dragged out of the mess hall.

"Let go! I can walk myself." Lal jerked her wrist back, turning her head so that Colonello wouldn't notice the pink tint of her cheeks.

"Fine fine... but I have somewhere that I want to show you kora." Colonello's eyes were wide, begging. Lal's red eyes met his blue ones, stern.

"You know we're not supposed to go off grounds!"Lal snapped at back, but broke down when Colonello gave her another puppy dog look. "But... I guess I'll make an exception."

"Great kora! Come on!" Colonello grabbed her hand despite her protests, and ran over the hills of the obstacle course grounds. Threading gracefully through the trees, He finally stopped when the forest broke, and cliff edge stood out in the light of the full moon, overlooking the entire valley. By then, it was already quite dark, the moon and stars illuminating the sky.

"Pretty impressive huh kora?" Colonello let go of Lal's hand, and plopped onto the soft grassy meadow.

"Very." Lal agreed, sitting beside Colonello. "It's beautiful." She breathed, as Colonello dug into his dinner ravenously. Setting down her own plate, she let her fingers stroke the cook grass, and smiled up at the sky. The stars winked back at her, beautiful and mysterious in their own way.

"Hey, you should smile more kora." Colonello's voice jolted Lal back from her daydream. Scowling, she picked up her plate again.

"What was that supposed to mean?" She retorted as she viciously took a bite of salad. Colonello looked thoughtful.

"Exactly what it sounded like. You look pretty when you smile." Finished with his plate, Colonello set it down, casting his eyes on Lal, whose cheeks flushed with red as she took another bite of rice.

"Ha! Lal, are you blushing?"Colonello grinned mischievously; resting a hand on Lal's reddened cheeks.

"N-no..." she looked down, shivering at the touch of his rough and callused hand.

"You can't fool me kora." Colonello laughed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Lal looked up, trying to look angry but the red of her cheeks are evident. Suddenly, a streak of light flashed, lighting the night. Both of them looked up, finding two shooting stars streaking through the sky.

"Wow..." Lal breathed, mesmerized. Colonello frowned slightly. Lal looked back at him.

"What's wrong?" She set her set her plate down in the grass. Colonello shook her head.

"Nothing. There was a old legend that was passed down in my family..." He smiled again. "It's nothing." He repeated, though Lal looked unconvinced.

"So, did you make your wish?" He quickly changed the subject, making Lal look away.

"I don't believe in wishes." She huffed, crossing her arms. Colonello raised an eyebrow.

"You're no fun." He pouted, making Lal blush unwillingly again.

"Then what did_ you_ wish for?" She retorted, feeling uneasy at the naughty look on Colonello's face.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked as Lal fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I... I guess..." Lal looked up hesitantly.

She was completely taken aback when she felt Colonello's warm and chapped lips pressed against hers, his gentle hand on her waist. Eyes wide in surprise, she felt herself lean forwards unconsciously. Several thoughts flashed in her mind as she registered the flush in her cheeks and the familiar feeling of a fluttering butterfly in her stomach making her dizzy and exhilarated. As Colonello's lips brushed against hers, affectionate and tender, she finally put two and two together and realized that-

He had _kissed_ her.

The pure thought of it made her cheeks flush. Though Lal has never mentioned it, she was never kissed.

Never.

She was always too tomboy, and proud of it to ever even _think_ about anything like _that_. But... Right now, Colonello was kissing her, and as surprised as she was, she secretly thought it wasn't all that bad.

Just as quick and abruptly as the kiss started, Colonello broke away, a small smile of satisfaction on his face. Lal looked down, blushing awkwardly. Running a hand through her navy hair, Colonello laughed.

"That was probably the only time you have ever been treated like a proper lady." He stood up, taking his plate.

"C-Colonello! W-what was that..." Lal stuttered and blushed beet red, carrying her empty plate in trembling hands.

"My wish." He answered simply, and held out a hand to help Lal up. Gingerly, she took it, still unsteady on her feet.

"A-anyway, we should go back. It's almost lights out." Lal quickly changed the subject, as the two made their way back to the training grounds.

That night, both of them dreamed about each other, and the falling stars streaking the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Months later<br>**

* * *

><p>The door to Lal's office creaked open, as she stepped inside, no bothering to turn on the light. The sun was going to be up soon anyway. As she set down her bag, she could feel someone else in the room. She sighed. It should be expected.<p>

"Colonello, I know you're there."She stated, as he slinked out of the shadows, crossing his arms in front of her.

"Where were you last night? Who were those other people in that room? Why did you go meet them?" A torrent of questions came from Colonello, making Lal freeze.

"You followed me didn't you?" Lal's voice quivered slightly. Colonello nodded shamelessly.

"I heard everything. What you had to do, why you were chosen." A glimmer of desperation seeped into his voice. "Lal, you don't have to do this. Just find someone-"

"No Colonello. Don't you see? From the very beginning, I didn't have a choice!" Lal cut him off angrily, walking up to him. She could feel her eyes moisten, but she refuses to cry. Colonello's eyes filled with sadness, a deep sorrow that pained Lal to look at. She turned her head away, but she felt his strong arms around her, holding her tight.

"But Lal, you don't even know what is coming and-"Not able to bear it any longer, Lal roughly pushed Colonello away.

"Colonello, don't. Don't make it harder for yourself. Don't make it harder for me." Lal's voice cracked slightly, as she quick-walked towards the exit. "I'll be leaving COMSUBIN very soon. Don't try to follow me. I- I don't want you to be dragged into this." With that, she almost ran out the room, leaving Colonello standing by himself, a look of utter defeat etched on his face.

_The legend of the stars... is it really true?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Well, it's been quite a long time since I've done author's notes, and I really want to thank all those of you who review me. They really keep me going! So this story is a present for all of you. I actually got this idea from an Asian drama that I was watching. The legend isn't mine; I just tweaked it to fit my needs. I'm aiming to make this a trilogy, and I am so very tired writing this... it's the longest thing I have written. So please, do review! If you feel up to it!<p> 


	2. Try to Tear Us Apart

Tomorrow. Tomorrow is when she will go. She was instructed not to bring anything or anyone with her. Apparently, she didn't need material things. The mafia obviously has influences in the military, as the other instructors already knew that she would leave even before she handed in her resignation letter. Her boots clacked on the tiled floor of the mess hall, though the sound was lost in the noise all the men having dinner were making. Shaking her head quickly, she wordlessly filled her plate with food, though she didn't have much of an appetite anyway. Scanning the room for his familiar face, Lal finally found Colonello sitting in a cluster of his friends, who all seemed to be sniggering about something. She sighed, and summed up some courage to walk up to their table. Normally, she wouldn't bother Colonello if he was already with his friends, and just eat by herself, but... well, today wasn't normal was it?

Quickly, before she could talk herself out of it, she walked briskly over to the table, stopping almost all conversation in the hall. Lal could feel the blush in her cheeks, as she stopped behind Colonello, who still wasn't aware that she was standing right behind him. After a bit of poking and prodding from his friends, he turned, and his eyes lit up with surprise and delight.

"Lal? What is it kora?" His eyes met her brown-red ones, as she cleared her throat and, in the steadiest voice she could muster, asked,

"C-Colonello, could you eat with me today?" Lal knew that everybody's eyes were trained on her, but she couldn't back down now. Colonello's actions didn't contain any hesitation when he nodded.

"Sure kora." He stood up, and picked up his plate. Lal spun towards the exit, as a bunch of Colonello's friends gave wolf whistles. She glared angrily at them, before marching out of the hall, with Colonello at her heels.

"So, where did you want to go, kora?" Colonello softly prompted. Lal's eyes softened.

"The cliff." She looked up at the sky. It was a full moon again. Just like the first time.

"Your wish is my command kora." Colonello smiled, and just like before, grabbed her hand and he led her through the forest, following the invisible path that he knew like the back of his hand. As they reached the cliff edge, Lal was once again struck by the beauty of the whole scene. She knew she would miss it when she was gone.

"You're leaving soon, aren't you kora?" Colonello's voice was sad as he sat down, looking up at Lal.

"Yes. Tomorrow." She replied hollowly, refusing to meet his eye. Robotically, she brought her spoon to her mouth, though whatever was served that day tasted like glue.

"Are you really going to go kora?" He looked up at the sky, seemingly lost his appetite as well.

"Well, I never had the choice. They would have made me go either way." Lal answered, looking over at Colonello. Reaching over, she touched his hand in a rare affectionate gesture. Well, she was going to leave soon anyway, so it doesn't really matter of she's acting out of character. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Colonello raised an eyebrow.

"I know you will kora." He replied simply, and touched her heated cheek gently, making her blush. Laughing, he set down his plate and lay down on the soft grass.

"I'll tell you as story." He smiled up at the starry sky. Lal frowned.

"I'm not a child." Putting down her place, she followed Colonello and lay down beside him, their hand barely brushing. He smiled, and took her hand into his.

"Just listen kora. Long ago, my grandmother told this to me whenever I ask for a bedtime story kora." Colonello looked at Lal, who had the slightest inkling of a smile on her lips.

"You asked for bedtime stories?" A glimmer of amusement shone in her eyes. Colonello pretended to look hurt.

"I was three kora! Anyway, a long time ago, there was a legend, on shooting stars. They said that if two people saw two shooting stars at the exact same time, their fate shall be entwined." He suddenly looked serious. "But though shall they fall in love, the stars shall mercilessly tear them apart, in the end resulting in a heart breaking tragedy." He quoted, as he tightened his grip on Lal's hand.

"It's just a legend." Lal scoffed, feeling Colonello's uneasiness.

"Sometimes, I think it's true." He murmured quietly, and sat up again. Sighing, Lal followed suit.

"Hey, don't worry about something like that. Besides, you're going to take my place after I leave." Lal hesitated, and lightly slid her hand out of Colonello's grasp.

"You've really made up your mind." Colonello looked down. Lal felt her eyes moisten.

"I- I have to, whether I want to or not Colonello." She tried to steady her voice. Colonello looked up at her downcast eyes, lifting her chin.

"You're scared kora." He gently prompted. Lal wiped at her eyes quickly.

"Idiot, why would I be-"She tried to retort, but Colonello wordlessly swept her into his arms, holding her comfortingly as Lal felt the tears brim, falling like rain.

"It's all right to be." Colonello murmured comfortingly, as silent tears fell, wetting his jacket. Lal suddenly seemed so fragile, so _breakable _in comparison to the strong and strict image of herself she casts out. Maybe she could be ladylike after all.

In Colonello's arms, Lal felt safe. No, it felt _right_, like it was supposed to be all along. Though Lal still doesn't know what her exact feelings for Colonello are, she let herself have the little luxury of being taken care of by someone else. She had feelings too, after all even if she rarely showed them. Eventually, in the warmth of his embrace, her body finally relaxed, free of the stress and worry that weighed her down a few minutes ago, making her feel a few pounds lighter. Pulling back, and wiping her eyes on the back of her uniform sleeve, she looked down.

"I shouldn't have cried. I acted weak." She stood up, taking deep breath, slightly ashamed of herself.

"It's fine, kora. It's the only time you act ladylike." Colonello smiled brightly, and Lal scowled, back to her usual 'Commander Mirch' self.

"Not that again." She rolled her eyes and bickered for the rest of the walk back to training grounds.

* * *

><p>The morning seemed to come way too fast, as Lal buttoned up her uniform, smoothing out the crisp, ironed shirt in front of the bathroom mirror. Checking that she had her wedge, and her boots were laced up the right way. Even though she technically wasn't part of COMSUBIN anymore, she wasn't told to give back her uniform, and she didn't see why she shouldn't wear it to go and face whatever was supposed to come. After all, the military was her true calling, and it was a little part of her that she wanted to hold on to, no matter what happened. <em>Just like Colonello...<em> she though, but shook her head, clearing it of such thoughts. She promised herself that she wouldn't remember such things.

Taking one last look at the plain and uncustomized room, Lal closed the door with a soft click, a sound of finality as she, with a determined air, turned and advanced down the hall, sunlight barely peeking through the window. It was early in the morning, a long time before anybody would be up. That was probably for the best, Lal figured, as a light drizzle greeting her when she stepped out of the dorm buildings. Shivering slightly, she walked briskly to the gate, before she can somehow try and talk herself out of it at the last minute. A limousine was already waiting for her outside. Nodding at the salutes of farewell from the two guards, she slid into the back seat, heart hammering in her chest, loud in her ears.

As the vehicle lurched forwards, Lal looked out the window, watching the only home she's ever known for years fading into the horizon. So many memories, sweet and bitter, haunt her mind. The minutes seem like eternity, as the rain clouds break, revealing the sun. The towering buildings and city noises were gradually replaced by golden fields, finally rolling into a barren landscape of bleak rocks and skies as blue as the colour of _his_ eyes.

Trying to ignore the horrid void that was fast filling her heart, Lal stepped out of the limousine, as it jerked to a stop in front of a rocky path where all of the chosen had already gathered. Nodding at the others, they unconsciously fell into a line, as they proceeded on the rocky trail. Nobody spoke. Words weren't needed. They were all well aware of their fate. As the group trudged on, the man at the very back wearing the dark fedora hat and a formal suite suddenly stopped. Pulling out his gun, he turned back.

"Just how long do you intend to keep on following us?" His gun clicked threateningly, as a figure slinked around the corner.

"Che, busted already?" Lal's heart jumped as the familiar smirk was plastered on his face. "Just as I though, you guys aren't normal people, are you?"

"C-Colonello! What are you doing here?" Lal lunged forwards, first in surprise and relief, but then anger. The others turned, watching the two with vague interest.

"I'm taking your place, kora." With surprisingly serious eyes, he crossed his arms, rifle slung over his shoulder. Lal gave him a glare before turning her head to the group.

"Go on, I'll catch up." The woman in the strange white hat nodded, and the line proceeded to spiral up the mountain again. Returning her full attention to Colonello, She slapped him hard on the cheek.

"I told you not to follow me! Don't you ever listen?" Her breath caught in her throat, and she could feel moisture brimming in her eyes, threatening to fall again.

"I'm not going to let you take this alone, kora!" Colonello's voice also rose, in a crescendo of frustration. Lal stepped backwards, momentarily stunned. Never, in the two years that she had met him, had he ever raised his voice. Not even when she slapped him on multiple occasions, or even when she assigned him to kitchen duty for a month. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself.

"I understand what you're trying to do Colonello." Lal swallowed hard, trying to keep her voice steady. "But you have to understand I need to do this. This is my fate."

"That's bullshit! They could have let anyone else do it! You could have refused! You-"Colonello grabbed onto her wrist, holding her so tight it started to hurt. Lal pulled her arm back roughly.

"Do you think I wanted this to happen?" Her voice quivered, her usual fiery tone replaced with an almost an eerie calmness that turned her eyes glassy, frozen. Colonello hesitated.

"Then, can I at least come with you?" Helplessness seeped into his voice, as he looked up at Lal, clear eyes begging her, pleading. Lal sighed, and turned away.

"You might as well. But remember, this is the last time I'm making an exception for you." With that warning, she continued up the hill, no once looking back. She didn't need to; she knew he would follow.

As Lal stood in her position in the circle, she could only watch as the bright ball of light glowed, brighter and brighter every passing second. Though her face remained expressionless, a cold dread washed over her body, not unlike when she participated in the countless battles not so long ago. The difference was back then, she was able to control her own fate. Right now, she could not.

Colonello stood on the outside of the circle, a few feet away from those participating in this almost supernatural ritual. If any of them feared what was to come, they didn't show it. Some even had a mildly bored expression. He crossed his arms, viewing the ceremony in a mixture of awe and detestation. So this was what the stars had planned, the cruel scheme of fate.

As the ball of light pulsed, it grew, and finally burst, washing over the seven in the circle. Immediately, Lal felt a searing sensation, as the light blinded her vision, turning her mind into blankness, white. Suddenly, a dark shadow passed, making Lal widen her eyes in shock. She caught a glimpse of blond hair before a slash of red, and then the world returned to a slick nothing.

When the light subsided, Lal gradually opened her eyes. Flexing her arms and legs, she stood up, but in horror, instead of her calloused and worn hand, it was replaced by a pudgy small one; _baby hands. _Quickly glancing down, she found the ground too close, the sky too far away, the stones ridiculously large in proportion. So this is what had plagued her, a fate worse than death; eternal life, as something weak, breakable. Looking around, she found all of the other seven in a likewise situation, some tottering, unable to stand properly on their wobbly new legs. Looking to her left, she found Colonello who, to her relief, was as all right as he could be when he was turned into an infant.

Taking a few tottering steps, she noticed her uniform wedge lying on the ground. Reaching down, she grasped the familiar fabric, running her hand through it. For a second, she was tempted to keep it, but in the end she let go, deciding to let it rest there, like the rest of her that disappeared that day. Turning around, she found the rest of the seven turning down the path, with various looks of shock on their faces. The only one who was unfazed was the strange-hatted woman, who, in Lal's opinion, knew what was going to happen all along.

She watched them; until they had all left, save for one. It was expected; Colonello would never go without her. As steadily and as quickly as she could, she picked her way down the trail, to where Colonello was waiting. For a while, they just looked at each other, not saying a word, but a thousand understandings passed between them.

When he spoke up, his voice contained the same warmth, the familiar cockiness and smugness that used to irritate Lal, but now she found it comforting. So even when he asked if she was crying, she denied it, because he made everything all right. He smiled like he always does, as if nothing happened at all. Blushing, she snapped back at him, in her usual demeanour. He just laughs, and mentions that he was happy that she would be the one who didn't have to bear the curse forever. Lal just blushed, not knowing what to say.

At times like this, she was in awe of Colonello. Compared to him, she seemed so selfish, so inconsiderate. Sometimes, she was envious of him, his ability to smile, to be able to think of others when he was in the same boat.

When he asked her to come with him, she wanted to say yes. But tsundere as she was, she answered in the only way she knew how. With a light laugh, he answered 'just kidding' and rested a hand on her cheek. Suddenly, the reality of his absence hit her like a ton of bricks. For a second, she wanted to call out to him, to say that she'll stay with him, she would _die_ with him, but he had already vanished around the bend, leaving her alone with the mountain.

But even though they were apart, even if they had to be trapped in this fragile body forever, because they knew that they would never truly be alone. They would live outside time together, as the seven strongest, the arcobaleno.

_Even if it was, it would be all right..._

Carolily: thank you very much to COLONELA, Dreamsugar, and featherain for reviewing the first chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this because it sure took me a heck of a long time to write. Curse me and having to make this thing three chapters *shakes head* anyway, for the parting scene, I didn't actually use the conversation, because I've seen that a lot in fics, and I read the same thing a lot of times and I eventually just get bored and skip over it. Plus I am lazy and don't want to write all of it out :P. Anyways, please review! It would mean a lot to me! Next chapter is least chapter, look forewards to it!


	3. We still shine brightest

For the first time in years, they were together again. But this was no joyful reunion. The non-tri-ni-sette radiation was killing them slowly, and they knew it. Together, the last of the chosen seven gather together in the Vongola base, planning their last stand. They knew that their chances of survival were slim, but, well, they were the best of the best; they fought until the end. Greeting her long lost friend/student/lover-ish with only a brisk nod, she motioned him into the living room of the base with a flick of her eyes; she didn't want any of the rest of the arcobaleno following. And knowing Lal as he does, Colonello got the signal immediately. Slipping into the room, he quietly closed the door with a click, and looked up to find her on the couch, eyes downcast.

For once, Lal knew how Colonello was feeling when she left; he was going to go on a raid with Viper tomorrow, on a practically suicidal mission. When it was announced, she threatened, begged, and even bribed Reborn in order to let her take his place, go die with him at least. But he was the one who pried her stiff fingers off of Reborn, convincing her that they would be okay, despite their bleak prospects. She was already overexposed to the radiation, he said. She was too weak in her current state, and would only hinder them.

When he put it that way, Lal couldn't do anything except blame herself, mentally beating herself up for not being able-bodied. But he rested his small hand on her cheek, just like back then, except he was small, and she was an adult again (Sometimes, she secretly though that he was the one who deserved the adult form. He was, admittedly, more mature than her). Nevertheless, she felt the same warm feeling that danced down her spine, but when he was gone again, she knew would feel his absence even deeper in her heart. No, she mustn't think like that. They will be all right; they will come back from their mission bruised and cut up, but alive.

As Colonello entered the room, neither spoke. Again, this was a situation where words weren't needed; they already knew what the other was thinking. Smiling, Colonello hopped onto Lal's lap, and this time, she let him sit there instead of brushing him away. There were precious little hours left. Sometimes, Lal wished that there would be a way to stop time, but sadly, the seconds keep ticking, and the end loomed near.

"We're going to be fine kora." At last, Colonello spoke up, reading Lal's expression. Reborn was right; despite her always trying to conceal her emotions, they were surprisingly easy to figure out.

"That's what everyone hopes." Lal huffed gruffly, looking away. Colonello faked a pout.

"Don't be so pessimistic kora." He jumped down from her lap, making her look down at him in surprise. Cracking his signature grin, he put his hands on his waist. "Everything will be fine. We'll be back before you even know it kora." Not trusting her voice, Lal nodded slightly in response, and stood. Walking robotically to the door, she hesitated before pausing, looking back over her shoulder.

"Come to my room tonight." Her voice quivered slightly, though it was as steady as she could muster. She almost rolled her eyes at the naughty expression that crept onto Colonello's face.

"Hmm? What do you plan on doing kora?" He crossed his arms. Lal couldn't help herself as she punched him.

"Sleep, you idiot. If you expect anything more, then consider yourself uninvited." She snapped back, and turned away, cheeks tinted pink.

"I'll be there kora!" Colonello called back, as Lal exited the room. Looking around the room, Colonello's lips curved upwards in a sad little smile that he only showed when Lal wasn't there to see.

He knew that he would probably die in tomorrow's mission. Still, he left himself a little glimmer of optimism to cling on to, that the operation would be a success. They would come back, unharmed, he told himself, trying to get rid of the nervous feeling in his gut. But he knew in his heart, that he wouldn't survive. Ever since the stars fell from the sky, their fate has been sealed. Still, he couldn't let Lal lose her hope just yet, he thought, as he too left the room, dreading what is destined to come.

When Colonello left Lal's room, he didn't wake her up. Quietly picking up his trusty rifle in small battered hands, he looked up at Lal's sleeping face. When the corners of her mouth weren't permanently pointing downwards in a scowl, she looked younger, less worried and troubled. Perhaps sleep is the only place people like them could escape to; nowhere else offered them a safe haven. Brushing away a strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear, Colonello left, without a word, to prepare for his almost suicidal mission. What he did not expect was Lal at the exit of the base to bid him farewell.

"You didn't think you were going to get rid of me that easily, did you?" Lal words were teasing, but her voice betrayed her emotions.

"I tried kora." Colonello shrugged apologetically, slinging his rifle on his back. For a moment, neither spoke.

"I guess this is goodbye." The words made Lal feel heavy. Goodbye. It was the most cruel, yet inconspicuous word that was ever made. Now, she can only hope for the best, praying her tranquil rain won't leave her.

"Here to wish me good luck kora?" Colonello's tone was taunting, but it hid a glimmer of hopefulness, that maybe...

"You know that I don't wish good luck." Lal replied roughly, trying to hide the tears that were trailing down her cheeks. She needed to at least send him off properly.

"Didn't expect you to kora." With a sad smile, Colonello waved a parting, and sucked in a sharp breath as he stepped outside the protective barrier of the base. Catching his breath, he looked up at the line of trees surrounding them, the last sights he would see before he would most likely die. Wonderful, just absolutely wonderful-not. Just as he was about to follow Viper into the forest, he heard Lal, calling his name once again.

"Good luck." Was what she had murmured, before turning back to the base. Suddenly, the fact that he will die seemed ten times worse to Colonello.

When they led her to him, there was an air of grimness in the base, threatening to choke her to death. Even though Lal knew what to expect, the sight of Colonello's limp and bloody body made her eyes widen, her heart break in a sickening crunch that only she can hear. Reborn motioned all the others out of the room, as Lal approached his body, taking in as much of the truth she could bear. His soft and calloused hand lay motionless, no matter how much she shouted at him, screamed for him to wake up, to not leave her, she would do anything. She knew that everyone could hear her, and that she was making a racket, but she didn't care. Colonello was dead; nothing mattered anymore.

For a long while, she stayed by him, speaking ridiculously soft and tender words that she didn't have the courage to utter when he was alive. She hoped that he was listening in heaven; she wasn't going to say them twice. Crumpled in the chair pulled up beside the bed, she let the tears rain down in a freefall. Nobody was there to see, so it was okay.

After what seemed like eternity, she had no more tears to cry. Hands shaking, she gently brushed away his bangs, and kissed him one last time before turning away. Hesitating for a moment, she approached his body once again, and untied his bandanna, gripping it in her trembling hands. The fabric felt soft, reassuring as she left again, not looking back.

For a long time, she was trapped inside living nightmares, losing her mind as some dark, rabid animal consumed what was left of her heart. Others muttered rumours about her, but she didn't mind. Nothing mattered much to her anymore. She would rarely leave her room at all, and even if she did, she would wander the halls listlessly, as if drunk, or in a trance. She didn't care much for food either; Reborn was the one who threatened her to eat, and she did so only grudgingly, tasting nothing. At night, she could never fall asleep, haunted by the memory of her student, crying dry tears, as she held the bandanna and his pacifier close. Those were the only part of him that she had now; tokens, memoirs.

Gradually, sadness turned to anger. She swore to avenge Colonello, to at least make the one who had killed him suffer. Armed with her knowledge, box weapons, and an arm gun, she was tempted to just go and raid the Millifiore base by herself. She knew she would die for sure, but she had many thoughts about suicide anyway.

When the tenth Vongola Famaliga arrived, Lal was intent on steering clear of them, not wanting to train any more students. She has seen enough, lived enough, and just wanted to end her pathetic life. But Reborn's words shook her to the core. Though revenge is still embedded in her mind, she grudgingly agreed to teach. Maybe they would be able to protect someone important to them, something she wasn't able to do.

During the battle against Ginger Bread, for the first time in years, Lal willed herself to remember. What did happen on that ironically sunny day? How long has it been since then? Though the secrets of the Arcobaleno have been buried for almost two hundred years, it was still etched into her mind as if it happened yesterday. The pacifier, clouded and grey, was the start to everything. The magic that allowed the seven to walk outside time was hardly a blessing; it was torture in the worst form. But Colonello was there. With his warm smile and optimistic words, he was the only reason Lal continued to live. There were so many ways things could have happened; yet, fate took them down the tragic road.

Though at that time, she promised him that she would work hard to lift the curse off herself, she didn't stop when she released her true flame. Perhaps, this was one time where she had to make some sacrifices, even if the consequence would leave her bed-ridden for a long time to come.

And as expected, the white lien sheets of the infirmary are what greeted her every day. Though the place wasn't bad... It was a lonesome, with too much time to think. For the long hours she lay on the bed, there wasn't much to do. She tried to refrain herself from remembering, because it pains her somewhere deep in her already numb heart, but once in a while, she can't help herself.

It was then, that she swore never to wish anyone good luck again.

For how long has she dreamed of this? Wished for it, begged for it? She knew it couldn't be true, but her eyes told her no lies as Colonello stood in front of her, his smile even more radiant than the sun. Right there, Lal was tempted just to pick him up by the collar, and slap him senseless. But she could wait; two hundred years alive really tests your patience.

In the end, Colonello was alive, and that was what mattered. Although in her rage of fury, Lal slapped him 86 times, her best record yet, he just rubbed his cheeks, apologizing for making her worry.

_Making her worry? That was the understatement of the century. That idiot._

But... in the end, this story had a happy ending. Though the going were tough, they still manage to somehow-no matter how strange or awkward their relationship is- work it all out.

I believe that that would be called true love, would it not?

_...because not even death can do us part._

~End

Carolily: That would be the final chapter to the story starcrossed, and thank you for reading up until now! I think this is my best work yet! *sniffles* Also, I just realized that though this is a romance fic, I have never once typed I love you in this story at all. That made me quite surprised O.O Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it because I enjoyed writing it too! And at the end, please review! It makes me a very happy person!

Ps. Arizona iced tea seems to get rid of my writer's blocks. *stocks up*


End file.
